


What Were the Names of Tom Robinson’s Children?

by Fjm



Category: To Kill a Mockingbird - Harper Lee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjm/pseuds/Fjm
Summary: Why don't we ever ask what happened to Tom Robinson's Children?





	What Were the Names of Tom Robinson’s Children?

What Were the Names of Tom Robinson’s Children?

So we went North.  
Not at first of course but after a month my sister was still weeping and my mother walked around like she was made of stone and I had blood coming from my cheeks where I bit them to bite back the anger.

So we went North.  
We tried to stay in school because Mama said that’s what Daddy would have wanted but my friends didn’t know what to say and my sister’s friends weren’t allowed to come over to our house anymore because it might not be safe.

So we went North.  
In Church we were remembered in prayers every day but that didn’t bring Daddy back. 

So we went North.  
I wanted to leave school because Mama said I had to be the Daddy in the family and Daddies go to work but no one would hire me. 

So we went North.  
My sister stopped going to school because it wasn’t safe for her because the white boys would follow her and whisper what they were going to do to her because she didn’t have a daddy any more. 

So we went North.  
My new friends go “home” for the summer. We get letters but we don’t go home.

 

I keep hearing that the lawyer was a hero. But my Daddy is dead and we went North.


End file.
